User talk:Nagamarky
upcoming holiday NS is coming up soon, it appears. sorry? congrats? good luck, definitely, and enjoy the experience. what's it to be? SAF? SPF? or SCDF? my inbox will always be open to you: (removed for privacy), for when/whatever you like. post me a note at your leisure so i will have your email address. the wiki won't be the same in the meantime, my friend. 07:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Departure Good luck to you during your deployment! Be safe and if you are going overseas, keep your head down. Otherwise see you when you get back. 14:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Deployment?? Wut? Did I miss sth? Anyways, safe journey and hope you make it back before BL2 comes out 01:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Before your NS stint.. Hit me up on Skype sometime. If need be, let me know the best time to be around to reach you. We've always gotten along rather well and I'd hate for you to go without a chance to give a proper goodbye. 18:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) you and your cleverness oh nagy, i think i love you for posting the gfy video on their page and the many others things you have contributed to this wiki. I hope you have a safe trip and that we will see you back here shortly. (: 16:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Video what? Why do I feel so left out... tada 20:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea where you're going. But good luck. The Old Guard and I will do our best to hold down the fort. 19:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I've heard the word "deployment" been thrown around here alot recently, it's not that hard to guess =D 04:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I've only heard it once. But if that's true, thank you for your service to our country. 11:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy My mistake, I was just playing around with willowtree...I created a GBX Anarchy with all part_5 except for the barrel (barrel_4) and it had an acc of 46.7. Come to think of it, I don't think the game would even allow such an Anarchy to spawn, I'll revert the edit... 00:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC)would it spawn? Never mind, I am stupid, Anarchies could only be barrel 1 or 2 05:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming absence For what it's worth, wishing you good luck, safety, and a return before BL2 gets out on your trip. The wiki certainly won't be the same without you, Nagy. Although it's just a talk page post, I wanted to say goodbye in some way before you left. I hope it's good enough. -- 00:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Proof reading I will miss you. The more I look back, the more I understand. The biggest thing that I have learned is not to type so fast and so much. I have always known I could rely on you when something was amiss on the wiki. Thank you for those. 09:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal report Thanks for reporting that IP for me. My computer bugged out on me and I had to restart it. 19:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC)